Life is Dukkha
by Tom T. Thomson
Summary: As Kain continues his quest to save Nosgoth, he finds answers from a very unlikely source. You see, Baal hasn't said a word in several millennia. Chapter 18 posted.
1. Default Chapter

Someone was screaming. Somewhere glass broke. Someone was running up the stairs. Something was forced open. The screaming stopped. Something hit the ground. Someone said something. Someone called for someone to help. Someone else came up the stairs at a dead run. Someone started talking.

_Dear God... Quick... Vorador...!_

I couldn't hear what they were saying. My head hurt so much. The blackness was welcome.

Janos stood out side of one of the many bed rooms that where in his aerie. He sighed as he looked at the shattered window. He should be thankful that was the only one that broke.

The Ancient was distraught; someone once made a promise. That promise was the only reason why he could continue. Now that person might die.

"I knew he could not keep his word. No matter how hard he tried."

"Sire?"

Janos looked up to see Vorador standing in the door way. "How is he?"

"I think he might make it."

"'Might'. I don't like how that sounds," Janos said. "If not, how long will he have?"

Vorador shrugged. "Two days. Max. He lost a lot of blood. I should be able to hold him here longer."

Janos laughed bitterly. "To think that once I would tell you to let him go; what times have come to us?"

His fledgling pressed on. "Two days should be enough to get to the Seer. Maybe you can save him yet."

"I do not believe that she can help him, child. She is a Hylden and I do not trust her kind."

"I fought to keep her here for a reason, Janos. That reason was because I knew she can help with him--"

"No one can help with _him_, Vorador. He is a lost cause." Janos turned to leave, to turn his back on the promise.

"You have no faith, Janos."

"Nor would you if you felt the way I do. Now please, leave me. I have work to do."

Vorador watched his master?s departure in silence.

"You may not wish to help him, sire, but I do. I can not just leave him here to die."

He stole one last look at the person on the bed before he closed the door.

Quickly, Vorador made his way back to his own rooms to fetch his cloak before he started his journey.

'You are weak. You sat back and did NOTHING! You just watched our demise.'

I found myself unable to answer. He was right. I watched as my race was dishonored and I did nothing to stop it.

'You call yourself a Hylden?! You are no child of mine. You are NOTHING!'

His words spoke truly. After all, actions speak louder than words and actions are all I have. I did nothing. I am nothing.

A day passed before Vorador reached the Seer?s house in the canyons. One whole precious day. A day that the fledgling may not be able to spare.

An accented voice welcomed him. "Ah! Vorador. What a pleasure. To what do I owe this visit?"

"You know."

"Yes, but I like to act as if I did not. Life is full of surprises, is it not? It is not for me."

"He needs help. He does not have time for me to make small talk."

"My child?"

"Yes."

"Is it truly that bad?"

Vorador nodded.

"Then I will come. But Janos will not like it at all."

"Why do you think I am here and not he?"

"I like your point. Let us fly."


	2. Chapter of the number 2

Someone was pressing something wet to my head. Someone was talking. Oh gods… My head hurts so much.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. What do you think I am?"

Another voice started to yell. It was so loud.

"I have never trusted you or your kind! I knew what you are!"

"Janos, please let the Seer do what she can without this fighting."

"No no, Vorador. I find his misguided views of my race interesting, do let him continue."

That voice. I know that voice.

… I think.

Janos stormed out of the room, fuming. That Hylden had taken over the care of _him_. Why Vorador insisted that she could help baffled him. A Hylden was a Hylden; they were all evil.

What caused him even more confusion was why he let the Seer stay.

A voice cut into his thoughts. "Is the answer so obvious that you can not see it?"

Janos did not need to turn around to see the Hylden standing there.

"Stay out of my head, Witch."

"I would if you would not think so loudly." The Seer walked around to stand next to the Ancient. "What a pair we make."

"We make no pair, Hylden."

The Seer ignored him. "The last of our kinds. We have been torn by war for too long. I remember a time when Hylden and Ancients would get along and befriend each other. Such times have past. Do you believe that our kinds will never find peace for each other again?"

"Our kind will never get along again! Any blood of yours is like a poison; one drop will taint even the purest of hearts."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes."

"With every fiber of your being?"

"… Yes."

The Seer laughed softly at Janos' small hesitation. "You are not so sure? Typical of your race; to jump to conclusions with out all the proper knowledge. Why do you do this?"

"Do you have faith, Hylden?"

"Only in time."

"What does that mean?" Janos frowned.

"That I can not say for I do not truly know."

"You talk only in riddles. Give me straight answers!"

"I would if I had them to give. 'One drop of our blood will taint the purest'? Do not trust what only your eyes tell you, Janos Audron. You know of one of my kin and have trusted him. Did you know? Or did you only use your precious eyes to tell you the truth."

"I don't know of whom you speak."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

The Seer gave another laugh. "That I believe. When you truly see, you shall know of whom I speak."

With that, the Witch left the hallway, leaving Janos with only his thoughts.

Vorador sighed. He was worried that Janos would make the Seer turn back when she arrived. Luckily he hadn't and the Seer was able to tend to the person who lay dormant in the bed. She had been able to save him, something that Vorador knew that he could not have accomplished.

Vorador looked down at his hands. They suddenly felt dirty, just like they did when he made the Key for Janos. Just like they did when he gutted Tal Rasha's skull. Some memories came to him when he needed them the least.

Like the time when he was talking to Izual about _him_.

"What was the last thing he said to you?"

Izual replied with out hesitation. 'The last thing he said was a question. He asked, "Why do we always have to be so strong? Why can't we just crumble? Why can't we let the weight of our emotions crush us into oblivion? Why can't we just let go?"' Both the Ancient and fledgling were silent for a moment. 'I was never able to answer.'

I made a promise once to Janos. A promise that will help him live. I have done my best to keep it. But now I need to make a promise to myself. I need to promise myself that I will not let the madness infect me. I will not let it.

I can not let it.


	3. Chapter of the number 3

Janos sighed in disgusted at the Seer's parting words; he knew no Hylden. The only one of that dishonorable race he knew was the Seer herself.

'_That slut… Lies. All of them. Every word that escapes her throat is nothing more than lies…'_

He glanced back to the bedroom behind him. Vorador was bent over the bed again, in a vain attempt to save the person on it.

"You waste your time with him."

Vorador looked up. "You cared for him before, why do you now scorn him?"

"Because he is as good as dead. He has lost too much blood," Janos said looking at the shattered windows. The vacant window frames let in the rain; it soaked the rug and the drapes. The faint rays of the morning sun made a futile attempt to reach into the room. He closed his eyes as he remembered the scream that had shattered them and a chill ran down his spine; it was a noise that he would never forget.

"I don't think that is why. He made a promise that you fear he will brake!" Vorador stood up to stare down his sire. "What will happen when he pulls through and he finds out about the way you are acting? Do you think he will find it reassuring?"

"I have never known what he would think!" Janos looked down, consenting to the defeat. "I doubt anyone has ever known what _he_ would think… No one would know what he would say. He never spoke."

Vorador was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you fear that what the Seer says is true? That maybe it is he of whom she speaks?"

"That witch has yet to utter a word that is devoid of falsehoods. I do not trust her."

"Of course not. And I doubt you ever will. Now please leave me-- I have a life to save." With that Vorador again started to tend to _him_. "If you see the Seer, please tell her I will need her assistance."

"Even my child has betrayed me."

"No one has betrayed you but yourself, Janos."

'It festers and it clings with a might that not even our race can throw it off. It will infect you too, my child. My poor wounded child. My little child who made a promise only to break it.'

I have not yet died…

'The promise you made to your race! To us! To the Hylden! Not to that silly Ancient.'

I tried…

'And failed!'

Leave me, please.

The Seer watched as Janos approached. She watched as his mighty wings sagged with the loss of hope. "Why do you cower from the truth?"

Janos' head snapped up and he glared at her. Ignoring her question he said, "Vorador requires your help."

"You will see the truth sooner or later, Janos," the Seer said before making her way to the bedroom where Vorador was.

The fledgling looked up and sighed. "I should be counting my lucky stars today, Seer, for Janos passed on my message to you and _he _is now stable. I do not think he shall die."

"His life was never truly in danger. He is a Hylden. He can not die." The Seer's eyes moved to meet Vorador's. "Or at least not from simple blood loss." She looked down at the person on the bed and removed the wet cloth from his head. "Time to wake up… Come on. It's time to wake up."

"Time to wake up… Come on. It's time to wake up."

'No! This can not be! Do not listen to her, child.'

Why? Have I not failed her too? What is the worst that could happen? If she tells me to wake up, then I will.

The person on the bed slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Seer before turning his gaze to Vorador and back again.

"Good morning, Baal. I trust that you slept well."


	4. Chapter of the number 4

Vorador smiled sadly as he watched the Seer place a wet towel on to Baal's head. He stood up and left the room. He followed the hallway to a courtyard.

Janos looked up at the sound of Vorador's foot steps. He looked down again. "What do you want? Or is it that Witch who wishes to speak to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that he woke up. The Seer says he will never be able to speak again." Vorador stopped as Janos let out a cruel snicker. "What?"

"He never spoke before. Why should he start now?"

"That was his choice. Now he can not."

Janos looked away. "I care not."

"You use to. You use to care so much about him that you asked _him_ to help you deal with seeing the rest of your race die off. You could have asked anyone, but you asked Baal! Why?"

Janos looked up startled at his fledgling's outburst. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you ask Baal?"

"Why did I ask him to promise me to stay alive? I don't know. He was there when I realized that I needed someone of my own race. But truly, I don't know why him."

Vorador sighed. "You're hopeless…"

"When you screamed, the sound broke the glass," the Seer said as she saw Baal stare at the open windows. "You also shredded your vocal cords; you will never be able to speak again." She let a smile touch her lips as Baal looked at her. "Or at least not in the conventional way.

"What happened, Baal? Why did you scream?"

Baal's eyes filled with tears and he throw his arms around the Seer's neck.

"_What did he say?" _

"He disowned me."

"Oh Baal, my child! How could he?!"

"He said I failed. I did all I could."

"You did nothing wrong, Baal. Your burden is to you alone. Two races fused into one. Our races were never to be melded. The power that runs through your vanes is a rare one that should not be in existence, but it is."

"I felt him go mad."

"What?"

"I felt him go mad. He was talking to me when the madness festered in his mind. I felt its hand touch me."

"Baal… Listen to me--"

The Seer looked up as Janos entered the room.

"Baal." Janos' voice was empty and devoid of any emotion. "You woke up…"

Baal looked at him and suddenly turned his face a way; Janos thought he say Baal's left eye start to burn with that white flame.

The Seer reached out and Baal pressed his face into her shoulder. "Of course he woke up, Janos. He is a Hylden."

"What?"

"You said that you knew no one of my 'filthy race'. Baal's great--grandfather is a Hylden."

"What?"

"Do you still not believe?"

Janos shook his head and looked down. "This is not true…"

"The reason why you had Baal promise you that he would live to help you deal with the loss of you race was because deep down you knew he was a Hylden. He can not die."

Janos looked up and said, venom dripping from each word, "I want both of you out of my house right now."


	5. Chapter of the number 5

"What?! Why?" The Seer stood up. "All he has ever done to you has helped you!"

"None of that matters now. Leave now. I do not want to see you -- either of you-- in here again." Janos walked up to the Seer and said with hatred dripping from each word, "If I do, I shall find a way to send you -- both of you -- to send you after the rest of your foul race. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes. Yes I do understand you. But do you really understand me I wonder." The Seer sighed as she looked back at Baal. His wings were pressed against his back as if he was afraid of some thing. "Baal, come on. We are not welcome here anymore." Baal did not move. "Baal child?" He stood up and had to lean on the wall to keep from falling. "Did you hear me, child?" He walked over to the window with the broken glass and touched the edge. "We must go."

"He does not care. He never has," Janos said.

Baal fingered the broken edge, thoughtfully.

"Only because you perceive him as not caring!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, witch!"

Baal reached up to touch a shard that stuck out in the middle of the window.

"Why? Do you fear I shall cast a spell on you?"

He broke it off and let it fall out of the room.

"Do not raise you voice to me! This is my manor!"

He watched it fall to the ground so far below and shatter into a million pieces. Baal watched the rain fall. A sense of vertigo made his head start to spin ever so slightly. He turned his head to look at the Seer and Janos fight. This was one of the few times that he tuned out what someone was saying. Janos wanted him gone -- so be it. Baal would leave. He placed his hands on either side of the window and felt the rain lick his face.

"Leave NOW!" Janos grabbed the Seer's arm and started to pull her out of the room when a gust of wing knocked them down. They slowly sat up.

The Seer stood up and called out, "Baal?"

Janos fallowed her example and walked over to the window. "Baal?" he called out through the rain and night. "Where did he go?"

"You asked us to leave. He left." With that the Seer left the room and made her way out of the mansion. Once she reached the main hall that led to her way out, Vorador stepped out into the light.

"Did he leave already?"

"Baal? Yes he left. I must say I can't blame him. Your sire is a pain."

"He can be a bit zealous at times--"

"'A bit'?"

"Alright, very. But he is just confused. I have never seen him like this before."

The Seer walked up to the fledgling and said, "I hope you never do again." Then she left.

BAAL FELT THE wind racing through his hair and his feathers and smiled. The only other thing that gave him true happiness other than working in his blacksmith's shop was flying. To feel so weightless and free. This was the only thing that really let him be who he wanted to be. If only because he could fly faster than any other being on this planet. He remembered when Tal Rasha had told Baal and his peers about the priestess who told Vatar that their God had ordered a war against the Hylden. Against his own race. He remembered that was why Kashya had become a priestess. He also remembered when he had come of age and they had tried to get him to fight.

Baal would have laughed at the memory if he still could have. He flew off and then played with them until Tal Rasha called them off. That was something that still amazed him. Tal Rasha was -- had been -- the most respected Ancient still alive. His word could send the world into a steep fall of depression, which is just what happened. One did not question Tal Rasha's word. He was the most important being in their little ring of life. So why had _he_ called the hunt for him off? It made no sense for the most important Ancient to worry about if one Ancient wanted to fight or not.

Baal landed in a tree and had to keep a wing half spread to stay balanced. What if Tal Rasha knew that he was also a Hylden?

Did it really matter?

THE SEER OPENED the door to her modest home and sighed. Life was long and filled with surprises, even when one could see the future.


	6. Chapter of the number 6

Seconds. They pass us by without anyone noticing. Minutes. They pass us by as if they never happened. Hours. Barely noticeable by the immortals. Days. Only marked by hunger. Weeks. They do not matter to those who will never die. Months. Only now does the realization that time has passed hit us. Years. Noticeable, yes; important, no. Centuries. Ah, now the immortals feel drained and must sleep. Only now do they feel the weight of time.

SHADOWS HID HIS face from the villagers that ran from his lazily approaching form. A girl was pushed down by one of the men running from the evil in the shadows. She fell and no one paused to help her up. Her hands flew out to stop her from hitting the ground and she felt the rough surface scratch the skin on her hands. She cried out but no one paid any notice. No one except the evil in the shadows.

The crowds of panicking were still moving on either side of her when the evil in the shadows moved. The evil moved toward the helpless girl clawing at the ground, praying for divine help and receiving none.

"Hush, child. Do not fear. This will only take a moment before the end."

She screamed for help. No one even looked her way.

"Hush now."

The girl's cries were cut short when a pair of sharp fangs dug deep into the flesh of her neck. Pain lifted her up above the crowds that filled the street. Above the clouds that blotted out the sun's comforting raise. But not above the evil that now held her weakening body in its claws. Never above that.

FLYING HAD BEEN Janos' favorite thing in the world. It had meant freedom. It had held the meaning of joy. Now it held another more ominous connotation: to feed. Now it meant that the last Ancient needed to feed, to eat, to kill. His stomach turned at the thought of what he was doing.

Then he spotted his prize.

It was an old man working a field. How he was still working was a mystery to Janos for he looked so frail that it seemed like the first great wind would send him tumbling down.

This was the prey that Janos let himself too. The weak, the old, the sick. The ones who were almost dead already.

The Ancient circled around once before going into a dive. The wind whipped around his wings and rushed through his hair. The ground raced up to meet him and adrenaline filled his vanes. The old worker looked up just in time to see death sweep him up into its arms and embrace him.

Then there was a quick _snap_ and everything was over. Or at least over for him.

Janos sighed as he sank his fangs into the man's soft neck, letting the blood flow freely. As he fed from his prey he cried softly. This waste of life was something that Janos truly despised. Even though his prey was almost on their death beds he still mourned for each one of the lives that he was forced to take.

His hunger sated for the time being, Janos let the body fall to the ground. He preferred to let the families find their loved ones and bury them rather than take the carcass away and leave the families at a loss to what had be fallen their loved ones.

Before leaving for his mountain home Janos said a small prayer that would help the lost soul find its way to the Wheel. He hated the idea of the soul being lost forever in the ether.

When the prayer was completed, Janos took to the air. Making his way back to the outskirts of Uschtenheim, he tried not to think of the man's blood that now flowed unhindered through his vanes. Blood was life now. So was death.

Landing lightly on his balcony, Janos set his hands to his head and moaned out his sorrow for the lives he had taken to sustain his own life.

Collecting himself, he straightened and whispered, "This is the last time. He shall be here soon. It will all be over before night fall."

BAAL WATCHED THE scene unfold on Janos' balcony. He watched the strange creature talk to Janos. He watched as the Sarafan guards broke down the door and attacked Janos. He watched it all. He even watched as the Sarafan guards ripped out his heart. The scream that Janos let lose should not have found its way to Baal's ears but it did. He bent his head in an effort to keep the sound from staying with him.

__

'You see how you have failed all of us, child. Do you see! DO YOU!'

Baal did not wait to see the Sarafan make their escape with Janos' life. Nor did he wait to see the strange creature chase them.


	7. Chapter of the number 7

"Janos is dead?"

"Yes. The Sarafan ripped out his heart."

"I … see."

"Do you really?"

"My apologies, Seer, but I must go. I have something I must attend to. Good day."

The Seer watched as Vorador marched out the door, his cloven hand gripping his sword's hilt.

"You are foolish still, child. If only Janos had lived long enough to tell you not to exact you revenge as soon as you hear of the tragedy. After all, revenge is a dish best severed cold." She sighed. "But I guess you must do what must be done to help save this doomed world."

BAAL SAT A top a little hill listening to a conversation that was taking place in a small town a good twenty miles north of his position. The wind carried their voices to him and he could hear the men talking with out needing to strain his ears in any way.

__

"…Then it hit Freeport. Wiped out the whole city."

"How is it possible?"

"I heard it was a vampire."

Baal listened as one man was hushed by his comrades.

__

"Are you mad! You do know what the Sarafan will do to you if they hear you talking about them_, don't you?"_

"You will be questioned. They will only take what they want. If you say you only heard rumors, they wont like it. They may torture you."

"Did you hear about Anzel?"

"From Stahlberg?"

"The very same. He was talking about …" The speaker seemed reluctant to say the word. _"… that thing and the Sarafan overheard it. They tortured him for a fortnight before his body failed him and he died."_

Baal heard the air move, telling him the men he was eavesdropping on shook their heads.

__

"Zealous bastards."

The group of men moved on and Baal stopped listening to them. He turned his attention to the west. To the Lake of Tears. To the Vampire Citadel. To his old home. This time he did not just search for sounds that were carried by the winds, but to the sounds that time held. He listened to the sounds that the future held.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head every so slightly to one side. Taking a deep breath that he did not let go of, Baal set his mind off into a time five centuries in the making.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this is really short, but I'm having a hard time writing. Part of it is time and part is figuring out where this is going. The last one you can help with, I have a hard time writing when I don't know if anyone is reading. If you can drop off a review after you read, it would help a lot. Even if it's a 'I like your story and please update' with or without the 'like' or 'please'. I should stop before this AN becomes longer than the story.


	8. Chapter of the number 8

Vorador was still morning the loss of his sire when the door to his chambers was opened. Violently. Splinters flew everywhere as the door was ripped from its frame by a powerful kick.

A being stood in the doorway, silent. The ancient vampire could only see the being's massive dark outline. Whoever it was stood there, unmoving. Clearly he wanted Vorador to make the first move.

"What is it you want?"

"The same thing I have been looking for. For nearly a thousand years, I may add." The being had a deep voice that reverberated through out the room. "What can you tell me of the Ancient's prophecies?"

THE SEER SIGHED yet again. She had been looking for Baal for the pasted thousand years and had no luck. Not even a tip off. That child could hide himself on a barren plain if he so desired. This had aided him greatly when the War was still being fought.

The Seer paused as she thought about that. Baal obviously knew that his blood was of both races and for some time before hand he had been in contact with his greatgrandfather who was the last pure blood member of the Hylden race in Baal's family. When the Pillars were locked, Baal felt his ancestor's mind become infected by the madness.

She laughed softly to herself. Perhaps she should just give up on looking for the lad. If he wanted to remain hidden than no one will ever find him.

THE WIND MADE his hair lift slightly off Baal's back and the moon cast shadows around his still form. Not a muscle on his lean body moved an inch. While he was in plain view, no one could see him. When he wanted to be unseen, Baal went unseen.

__

'Why do you still pester me so?'

'You must do this! Only you have the power to undo what has happened! Only one who has blood of both races…'

But Baal wasn't listing. Baal no longer cared what the crazed man in his head said or thought. It no longer mattered. What that voice said wasn't true.

Quickly Baal stood. He shook off some leaves that had fallen on him before leaping into the air, rapidly becoming a spec in the sky.

He had to find Vorador. He had to tell him that the Scion was coming.

Author's Note: Not over writer's block just yet, but I want to get this part up. If you guys have any input at all, it would be much appreciated. Also I'll let you guys in on a little secret (two in fact): I actually don't know where this is going! This is a first for me, normally I have something, a hint, an idea but not this time. Little secret number two: For nearly ten years now I have had a story in my head that I have never written down. Until now. It's vampires and I hope to get it up on FictionPress soon. If you guys could check it out when I get it up, I would love you all forever! As always, if you got this far, you earn a cookie.


	9. Chapter of the number 9

"Perhaps you would be better off looking for clues yourself. I only know a few scraps that Janos let drop." Vorador knew that he would not get rid of this intruder, but then again, nothing really would. He could see it in the man's eyes how he wanted needed to get the answers that he had been looking for. A thousand years is a very long time, even for a vampire.

"You know a side to the story I do not. You have seen how the Ancients thought. You could tell me what this riddles mean." The being still stood by the door and shadows were cast on his face, hiding most of his imposing features from view. "Tell me all you know about the Ancient prophecies."

Vorador did not answer.

"The fact that your sire has been recently lost to you is known to me. While I do wish that Janos was still alive, it is not for the same reasons you do."

"So you could ask him?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you a little secret, if you tell me your name."

"Why should I do that?"

"You know so much about myself and my sire while I know nothing about you."

The man shook his head. "In the years to come you will come to know me. Somewhat."

"Your name good sir," Vorador said, his impatient becoming evident.

"Kain. Now, tell me what you know about the Ancients prophecies and your _little secret_."

THEY WERE SITTING now, well Vorador had not moved from his large arm chair but Kain had moved to the window and the light coming through the glass seemed to make his hair shine with an unnatural glow.

After a brief pause Kain asked, "Janos was never the last Ancient?"

"No."

"All this time there has been this _Baal_?"

"Yes." A pause before Vorador continued. "He will be of no use to you, however. He lost the ability to speak some time ago. He also has a habit of keeping to himself."

"You left something out of your little story. Why did you go to the Seer? I have met her and she cares little for the well being of the vampires, much less the Ancients the enemy of her race."

"Baal has blood that belongs to the Hylden."

Kain nodded slowly, his claws running up and down the hilt of the Soul Reaver carefully as if he were afraid to harm it.

Vorador noticed the way Kain touched the sword and said, "I forged that sword you carry. I made it with my hands and Baal's tools. I wonder how it came to be in your hands."

"Moebius led me to it when I was but still a fledgling. It has never left my hand since then, but for one time."

"And that was…?"

"It is after your time, you would not understand."

Vorador sighed. This 'Kain' was a mystery letting Vorador read him no more than Baal did. Perhaps it was for the better, but it did make him feel vulnerable.

He decided to change the subject. "You hold the sword as though it was the world to you."

"It is. I made a very large sacrifice and my son made an even larger one."

SHE HAD STOPPED looking for Baal. The Seer knew in her heart that it was useless, but she wanted to make sure he was safe and, more importantly, still live.

She sighed again and looked out the window. The day was beautiful; spring was just around the corner and life was popping out everywhere you looked. The ice was melting and the sound of water was relaxing.

How she wished she could stop, even for a second, to enjoy it.


	10. Chapter of the number 10

"I have told this to Vorador but like he you seem disinclined to listen."

"I am listening. Truth be told, I am hanging off of your every word. Janos can not help me. He is dead. This Baal might. Where is he?"

"I know of your plight but in this, I can not help you. Baal is a master of hiding. He will remain hidden until he deems it necessary to emerge from wherever he is."

Kain shook his head. "I find it hard to believe you do not know where he is."

"Regardless, it is true." The Seer watched as the vampire looked longingly out of the window. Something about that look called out to her. Janos, herself, and now this Kain; what did they all have in common? Last of their kind. Janos was the only pure Ancient left just as she was the last pure Hylden left. Kain seemed to be the last of his time. She had to help. "Fine. I shall see what I can do. I will not be able to give you a pin point location but I may be able to give a vague area."

"Thank you. Even a vague area is more than I could do myself. But then again, I do not have the same kind of foresight you do." A cruel smile touched his lips only for a moment. "How long will it take you?"

"Wait. You have been looking for years now. A few more minutes will now harm you."

She closed her eyes and reached out. She could not feel Baal at all. She frowned and lengthened her reach. Still nothing. But wait…

"I can not feel him. But I am remembering something I seem to have over looked: Baal can not be found by any means around the Lock."

"The Pillars?"

The Seer nodded. "Seek him out there but do not trust to hope."

Kain nodded and began to leave. "Thank you once more."

Before his frame cleared the door way, the Seer called to him. "If you do find him, please. Tell me. I wish to make sure he is still alive."

"I will."

* * *

The clearing around the Pillars was as it always was. The Pillars were once again broken teeth sticking out of the ground. This did not trouble Kain; it came with the times: just a few centuries after his refusal.

"What are you doing here, Kain?"

"I am looking for someone Arial: do not disturb me."

The specter did not fade. "You are seeking the creature."

"Perhaps. I know of many beings that you would call a creature. Tell me what this one looked like and I may tell you if it is the one I seek."

"Blue skin. Wings with feathers black as night. His hair the color to match."

"I seek this creature. When was the last time you saw him?"

Arial shrugged. "I know not. It has been centuries."

Kain nodded, taking in this information. "Thank you. Now. Leave."

She grimaced at his tone but leave she did.

Kain was once again alone in the clearing. It was then he noticed that something was _off_. No birds sang now, not as they had when he first entered the double doors. He glanced around. Nothing was moving any yet everything did. A wind picked up, lifting his hair a little off of his back; it was not a natural wind.

_Why do you seek me?_ The voice was young and slightly mad.

"You have answers I need."

_Vorador told you I would not be of any use. Why still look?_

"I did not believe him."

_Then ask. What do you wish to know?_

"I would prefer to ask you after a proper meeting. Will you not come out?"

A hand touched his shoulder and Kain turned around. Standing before him was a creature that looked like an Ancient but not. His wings were twice as many as another Ancient. Yes his skin was blue; yes his eyes were gold but there was something not quite right about him.

_Something would be not quite right with you if you felt your people go mad. Ask._

"The prophecies. The Scion. I need to know more."

Baal nodded. _Alright. I will answer._

AN: Wow. I updated. Making no promises.


	11. Chapter of the number 11

Kain eyed Baal and circled him slowly. To his amazement, Baal let him make a full circle around him, betraying no sign of discomfort or distrust.

_Why should I not trust you? You harbor no ill intentions._

"You have a strange gift. The power to look inside another's mind."

_That's not the end of them._

Kain frowned, finishing his round and standing before the Ancient. "What do you mean?"

A wave of emotions and voices, all distinct and over lapping, hit Kain with the same emotional force of watching Raziel.

_Mean? What does he mean? Nothing! Nonsense here!_

_Pay this one no heed, Vampire._

_Foul creature! You will pay with the rest of your kind._

_Scion._

_Need all three to maintain balance._

_What about him?_

Baal fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, clearly in pain, physical as will as mental.

Kain shook his head and moved forward, a hand extended.

DO NOT TOUCH US!

Baal looked up and white fire burned in his eyes. He bared his fangs and grabbed Kain's wrist, pulling the vampire off balance with as much force as he could muster from the awkward angle. Kain was thrown with much more force than he could have imagined to the ground but quickly rolled to his knees, hand on the Reaver in case of another attack. Fortunately for him, he did not rise to his feet completely; if he had, he would have been knocked back by the gust of wind Baal's wings generated as he leaped onto the top of the broken Balance pillar.

"Vorador as well as the Seer gave me the impression that you were the only one who could help me. Provide me with the answers I require to heal this land. Were they wrong?"

For a moment Baal was silent, the only movement in the clearing was a twitch of his wings as he adjusted his balance. Eventually, Kain became impatient.

"Listen, child. I have some rather pressing issues that must be attended to. If you will not help, then I would like to know sooner rather than later so I may get on my way."

_I will help._

Baal looked like he could have been a statue, sitting on top of that pillar.

"What do you know about the Ancient's prophecy?"

Baal closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Kain, far below, shifted his balance back and forth, becoming ever more agitated.

_Three are needed. The Scion, the Sacrifice, and the Seer._

"The Seer has more pressing issues. She is not of this realm and thus may not be willing to help."

These are titles that follow the function. The Scion is the descendant. A continuation, as it were. The Sacrifice has been used over and over. The Seer will aid and answer the questions as well as being a joint of the others.

"What does that mean? A joint of the others?"

_The Seer is a continuation as well as a pawn._

Kain nodded, mulling this over. "So you are insinuating that the Seer of the prophecy may not be the same as the Hylden Seer Vorador saved?"

Baal made eye contact with Kain, who felt another much smaller wave fall over him – _Why do you listen? Can one feel others' madness without stumbling on his own?_ – and smiled.

_You see the truths in what others refuse to. Yes, you are correct._

"And you are quite mad." Kain said it as though it was a fact, a mere commentary on life, and Baal bowed his head. "It is not something to be ashamed of. You have lived though much. The death of your race, both of them, and watched as the world fell into darkness. The fact you have not been forced by Moebius to join the Eternal Prison is astounding. "

_You too feel madness' embrace. Perhaps not as fiercely as I do._

"No, I do not think it has me bound as you are."

Baal's body relaxed in a way that it hadn't in the time Kain had seen him.

It's not all that bad. Most of the time, they keep to themselves and don't bother me or anyone else.

Kain looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure the Reaver was still there, before finding a fallen tree to sit on. "The Seer cares for you a great deal. In fact she wishes to see you."

She can't see me here?

"No. The Pillars hide you from her."

Blood! Blood! It's gone. Gone but where? No!

It's all about souls.

_Scion._

Baal shook his head as if the movement would dislodge the voices.

You are the Scion.

"I figured that one out on my own. Perhaps you know who the Sacrifice and Seer are as well."

_The Sacrifice is with you now. As long as you hold on to it as you do, he will never leave you. Nor does he wish to._

"Must you speak in riddles?" Kain asked, his voice carrying on the wind up to Baal.

Are they riddles if you already know of whom I speak?

The master vampire pulled the sword from his back and sighed. "I put him through so much as my Lieutenant. I loved him as a father would love a favored son. It did break my heart to have him destroyed but he needed that rage."

You guided him perfectly.

"But now, I feel as though it is my fault for his imprisonment. I drove him to this." Kain held the Soul Reaver in his taloned hand and closed his eyes, feeling the hum of the Reaver, feeling the weight of the blade. The faintest breath of air kissed his cheek. "If I had just left him, be…"

_Then the whole world would be damned._ Kain looked up to see that Baal had come down from the Pillar and was crouched in front of him, one hand on the Reaver's hilt. _If he had not felt the pain he has felt, there would be no hope. Worry not._

_Pain will end!_

_Pain is never ending!_

Kain looked away as the newest wave hit him. With Baal so close, he was unprepared for it and flinched.

Pain is all we know.

_No more pain._

With out the pain, will we still exist?

The Reaver was no longer in his hand. The breath of air on his cheek had transformed into a tornado, wicked winds keeping him from stealing the blade back.

Pain does not need to be all. The Hylden voices faded as Baal climbed higher into the air.

He will be where you first found him. We will be waiting.

Kain stood as the wind from Baal's take off subsided. He bared his fangs in a full on challenge to the Ancient. "How dare you!"

For Nosgoth. For the Sacrifice must stand with the others.


	12. Chapter of the number 12

Kain watched Baal become a speck in the sky and disappear completely. He growled to himself before thinking of what the Ancient had told him.

_He will be where you first found him._

Where Kain had first found him. Had first found the Reaver? Or was he talking about Raziel?

_We will be waiting._

Baal knew the Reaver was forged as a blood drinking weapon and that it was now a soul stealing one. Did he know that Raziel was inside it? In Kain's experience with Ancients, they always knew things that seemed impossible for them to know. Based on that, it was more than likely that Baal knew who, what, and where Raziel was.

"Where I first found him. Alright, Baal, let us see if I can tell how you think," Kain whispered to himself as he teleported away. As the last of the light faded from his spell, Baal's parting words resounded in his ears. _For Nosgoth. For the Sacrifice must stand with the others._

****

The Seer was making tea not because either of them would drink it; instead she made it so her hands would have something to do.

"How do you know that Kain will not try to kill Baal? He knows Baal is part Hylden. Kain may perceive him as the enemy."

The Seer did not look up from the tealeaves as she answered. "Kain needs Baal to live more than anyone does. Perhaps more than Janos did."

Vorador shook his head. "I do not trust him."

"It is not required that you trust him. In fact, the stars will move in the same way even if you hate him." She placed the tealeaves back on their shelf and looked at the old vampire. "Baal is just as important to all of this as Kain is. Or as the Soul Reaver is."

The old vampire folded his arms, disapprovingly. "I take this to mean you know what Kain is. Why do you not share what you know about him with me?"

The Seer shook her head this time and said, "Why tell you anything at this point? It would be a waste of time. You must go now. Only one may cheat death this night."

****

Kain reappeared in the damp darkness of the Tomb of the Sarafan. A small fire had been lit and he could make out Baal's outline by its weak light. Shining next to the kneeling hybrid was the Soul Reaver looking almost mundane on the ground. At the sight of it, his rage at its momentary theft burned him again.

In a single step, Kain reached Baal and pulled him up by a fist full of his hair. Baal turned his face to him, teeth bared, and tried to free himself from the Scion's grasp. Kain only pulled his hand higher, causing the blacksmith to wince as his hair was forced to support his weight.

"What right do you think you have? That sword is mine and mine alone! There is nothing you could do to justify taking it from me."

_Really, vampire? Nothing? Are you completely sure about that?_

_Oh but what if there was just one thing._

_I can think of a few things that would have you forfeiting that damn sword._

_If there is nothing, does that not make it something?_

The Hylden voices came quickly and left without any wave of emotion, merely the tiniest hint of smugness.

Kain did not loose his grip as he shook Baal, who hissed silently. "I have worked far too long and too hard for an idiot Ancient to jeopardize it all!"

_Release our child so you may enjoy yours._

This last remark was made in a harsh tone, making Kain loosen his grip enough for Baal to stand flat foot without pulling his hair. Kain ignored the man he still held and instead directed his attention farther into the tomb.

"My gods…"

Kain let Baal go and the Ancient fell heavily to his knees, cloven hands covering his abused head. Kain carefully stepped around him and knelt.

It wasn't possible. Yet it had to be since there he was. But how did Baal pull him out of the Reaver? Kain had no idea that it was even possible. Baal had pulled him out whole. His child was whole in a way he had not been for eons.

"Raziel?"

AN: See the cliffhanger as an excuse to review. It only takes a moment and it lets me know that someone is reading it.


	13. Chapter of the number 13

The form on the ground looked like it was draped in a blanket but on closer inspection, Kain came to the startling realization that it was wings. He reached out and, hand almost shaking, brushed the membrane stretched between the long fingers of bone. As his talons touched the wing, its owner started and twisted an arm up in defense.

"Raziel?" Kain asked softly again, slowly pulling his hand back.

The vampire on the floor stared at him. "Kain?" His voice was rough and made him sound completely exhausted. Thinking about it, Kain would have wagered that he was; being pulled from a prison not made to release its victim had to be taxing.

"Yes." The empty, heartless part of his chest still twisted in a combination of hope, relief, and, although Kain would be hard pressed to say it, fear. Would there be any side effects from being pulled out of the Soul Reaver? What would this mean to history?

Raziel, for it was Raziel despite the total impossibility of the situation, sat up a little, limp wings falling away from his body a little. He was impossibly pale, skin transparent, and his golden eyes were unfocused but he could still distinguish that it was Kain in front of him but barely. "How? What happened? The last thing I remember was … the Spirit Forge…" he asked as he struggled to sit, seemingly unaware of his wings.

Kain grabbed his arm and helped his still favorite son into a stable sitting position as he tried to answer. "Baal. It had to be him. But I still have no idea how or even why." Kain noticed that his own voice was coming out oddly. Instead of his normally powerful voice, the words that came out of his mouth sounded tiny to even his ears.

"Who?" Raziel seemed to be having trouble seeing in the dark of the tomb. Kain hoped that all of his seemingly fragility was only passing for he needed Raziel to be at the top of his game as soon as possible. As he lifted a hand to shield his weakened eyes from the feeble light of the fire, a wing shifted and, not expecting the sensation, he flinched. "How?" The firstborn's gold eyes suddenly seemed to focus as he realized just what it was he was looking at. What it was he was feeling. "But… How?"

"Baal."

The second time Kain spoke the name, he heard a soft scuffle near the Tomb's entrance. It was Baal. The Ancient was rocking back and forth, a strange keening sound emitting from him. As he watched, the keening grew in volume and Baal's rocking became erratic. He was no longer just moving back and forth but side to side until he tossed his head back, long hair flying in an arc as an echo of the motion, mouth wide in a silent scream. Set against the relative light of the starry sky outside, the motion seemed to stick and skip.

Dimensional distortion.

"Baal?" Kain called, standing and taking a tentative step towards the suddenly still man.

The light from the fire let Kain see the massive arcs of Baal's too many wings and the strange curve of his stomach as it swooped up to meet his chest. Baal flung his arms out and made a bizarre guttural sound; the distortion around him pulsed violently.

Kain made to grab the man's arm when –

He stumbled and hissed at the unexpected bright light. Kain looked around at his new environment. White marble with the faintest crystal veins spider webs reflected the purest light he had ever seen. The space seemed to be circular with a smooth stone floor. He laid a hand on a wall and concluded the wall was made of the small stone as the Pillars.

_It is above us. Look up, Scion._

Kain did and inhaled sharply. The white light and perfect stone faded in its majesty as it traveled upward, becoming corrupt and dark until all was absorbed by a convulsing brown mass.

The thing that afflicts this place is the same that crumbles the rest of Nosgoth. Baal's voice told him as Kain realized what he was staring at.

"We are standing under the belly of the …" The very idea seemed overwhelming and Kain found himself unable to say it aloud. A hand touched his arm and he turned to see Baal, one hand on his arm. He followed his companion's gaze and for the first time looked at the floor. "This is …"

_Yes. This is the Wheel of Fate. And that,_ Baal told him, looking up at the thing above them, _is a parasite that claims to be the Wheel. And this is how he shall be ruined._

"What do you mean?" But the scene was already faded and Kain was standing, arm extended, before Baal, head down with his face hidden behind a veil of hair. Baal looked up at him, hair slowly showing Kain his faintly glowing eyes, and he promptly collapsed. Kain caught him before Baal could hurt himself and found himself staring at the Ancient.

"What was that?"


	14. Chapter of the number 14

Kain turned his head to look at Raziel who was looking at him in disbelief. Kain gently set Baal down before taking a few steps back to stare again at the Ancient.

Hylden. Baal was part Hylden. Kain realized with a sickening jolt that he did not know the full extent of Hylden powers. Was that how he could cause the distortion? Or did he even cause the distortion? It could have been someone else's hand in play.

"Kain, what was that?" Raziel asked again, voice strained.

"I am not sure."

"Then who is that?" he asked, standing up slowly, wings still hanging. He seemed unsure of how to fold them.

"This is Baal."

"He is an Ancient? But Janos…"

"Was never the last Ancient. There was always Baal." Kain took a few more steps away from the prone vampire on the ground and turned his full attention back to Raziel. "Well, Janos was the last true Ancient. Baal is part Hylden. And completely mad. He can hear the Hylden in the Demon Dimension."

"Is he safe to be around? The Hylden are not our allies in anything, Kain."

"I am aware of the danger the Hylden posse but I am sure that, safe or not, Baal is the only chance we have of saving Nosgoth." Kain offered his offspring a tiny smile before picking up the discarded Reaver. "He saved you from the sword so he can't be all evil."

Raziel took a shaky step forward and his legs gave out. He cried out as the stone floor met his knees with a crack.

"You need to feed. Regain your strength," Kain said, turning to the entrance. "I assume you will be alright if I leave you alone for a few hours?"

"I am not a fledgling, Kain, no matter how weak I may appear, I am able to take care of myself as well as Baal," Raziel told Kain, the smallest amount of humor finding its way into his voice. Kain strode to the entrance but before he stepped over the threshold, Raziel spoke up. "Kain? If I am here, what does that mean for the Reaver?"

Without turning, the vampire said, "I don't know."

_The Reaver must steal souls. It is in the Wheel of Fate that it must. Raziel's soul must reside in it. This too is in the Wheel. However, it never said which soul had to reside in it. Nor does it mention anything about how it steals souls._

Baal was slowly sitting up, wings twitching.

"What do you mean by it isn't said which soul?" Kain asked, looking at him.

_The wraith blade was his soul. I cannot remove all of the souls from the Reaver. So I picked the most whole one. I left enough souls in there along with your need for souls. It was the only way for the Sacrifice to stand with the rest. _Kain stared at him, eyes widening as he realized just what Baal had done. _The Sacrifice must stand with the rest._

"Kain, is he saying what I think he's saying?"

Not taking his eyes away from Baal's, Kain nodded. "You left the part of Raziel's soul that feeds on souls, the part that is needed to make the Soul Reaver, in the sword. The wraith blade has enough of Raziel in it to be excepted by the Wheel."

_It was the only way to avoid a paradox._

"So, I don't have to go back?"

Kain looked at Raziel who looked back, both terrified to hope.

_Unless some can pull the rest of the soul out, no one need ever return._

Turning back to Baal, Kain knelt to stare the mad Ancient in the eyes. "Do you know of anyone who can do that?"

Baal inhaled deeply, wings shivered, and he closed his eyes. Without warning, he grabbed his head and the Tomb became flooded with the voices of the Hylden.

_Know? Know what?_

_What if we all could? Then what would you do, vampire?_

_What could you do?_

_What would you do if they all could?_

_They all can. We all could._

_Here, but there! It's over there!_

_See it! See it!_

_Three are needed._

_Do you count if you're mad?_

_Heehee! Lost little souls?_

_You've lost a little of your soul._

Baal grabbed Kain's wrist and pulled him with enough force to knock him off balance._ Madness does not need a soul._ He let go and looked away.

_Heehee. They are all mad._

_What soul?_

Baal looked back at Kain and tried again. _His soul will stay out here. Only madness remains in the sword._

Not understanding the last part, Kain stood up and nodded. "Sounds like you are safe from the sword for now, Raziel. But you and this one need to eat. I'll be back with something."

Raziel nodded and watched Kain leave. He then turned his attention back to the not quite Ancient who was suddenly looking at him as he had not done while Kain had been there.

_You are Raziel. The soul of the Soul Reaver._

"I am. Who are you?" he asked in as mild a tone as he could. Considering what he had just seen and heard Baal do, he thought he did a decent job at it.

_My name is Baal._

"You do not speak aloud?"

_Neither did you for a time. No, I cannot anymore._

"What happened?"

Baal stood up and walked over to Raziel, a hand outstretched. _How long have you had your wings?_

"Not long." Raziel found he was simultaneously unnerved by Baal's interest and inexplicitly soothed by his proximity. Baal touched one of his limp wings and Raziel raised the wing to meet his touch. Baal stood behind him and touched the other wing. Again Raziel found himself pulling the wing up ever so slightly. He closed his eyes at the sensation of Baal's talons running down his wings, as if they knew where to touch to get just the right twitch from each wing.

_You are unsure of how to use them. I can show you._

"I doubt I could keep up with you."

_You will be surprise. The Ancient's wings are heavy and lack dexterity. Hylden wings are much more compact. Easier to learn with them. I envy you, Raziel._

"My wings are Hylden?" he asked, frowning.

_Be grateful._ Baal touched his wings a few more times and Raziel slowly realized that he had been getting the other vampire to fold his wings. _The other will be awhile. I will show you?_

"The other? You mean Kain." Raziel turned to face Baal.

_Kain?_ Baal shook his head and glanced away, confused. _The Scion._

"Yes. Kain is the Scion." What did Baal understand and what did he not?

_Yes. Of course. Kain will be awhile._ He looked back at Raziel and cocked his head to one side. _Shall I show you?_

Despite his best efforts, a smile turned his lips upward. "Yes. Please do."

AN: Ah, remember that mood I started out with? It was wonderful and I loved it. Turns out I've lost it. All of it. And I can't find it. *shrugs* Oh well. Trivia: this started out as a mood piece. Now it has plot. Please remember to review.


	15. Chapter of the number 15

Kain returned with an unconscious human, sure it would be enough for both of the vampires he had left behind. He had taken longer than he thought he would have but he kept thinking of what Baal had done, of what he had said.

Raziel was free of the Reaver. If Kain were successful in restoring Nosgoth, Raziel would once again stand next to him.

This is how he shall be ruined.

"Raziel? Baal?" he called as he came in to view of the Tomb.

"Up here, Kain," Raziel's voice called to him from above.

Kain looked up and inhaled sharply as he watched his firstborn glide down, landing in front of him. Baal landed beside and crouched down to look at the human's face. Kain ignored him and asked, "Baal has taught you how to use them?"

"Yes. He has been a great help. He," Raziel laughed a little, "says I will have an easier time with evading enemies than him. Something about the build of wings. Still, I have seen Janos in the air and Baal makes him appear as an infant." He shook his head. "I doubt I will ever catch up to him."

_She is still alive. I can hear her past._

Kain and Raziel exchanged looks before the Scion spoke up, "She is not for listening to, she is for eating. I already fed."

"How sweet of you to bring food."

"Enjoy the service while you can. I expect you to hunt for yourself next time," Kain informed him, handing the girl over. Jokingly he added, "Fledgling."

Raziel knelt and handed Baal an arm and he bit into her neck. Baal ran his talons along her arm before biting the inside of her elbow.

Kain watched them fed for a moment. Once Raziel seemed to be finished with the girl, Kain spoke up, "We should go to the Seer."

"The Seer? Who is she?"

"She is a Hylden that Vorador saved from the binding. I meet her during the Hylden's attempt to resurrect the Sarafan Order. She was helpful then and she was just as helpful now. After consulting Vorador about the Ancient's prophecies, he advised me to talk with the Seer when it came to Baal's location." Kain paused to study as the blue vampire licked the girl's arm clean. "Baal?" The vampire ignored him. "Baal," he said, placing a hand on Baal's arm, causing the blue vampire to look up. "Why can't the Seer find you at the Pillars?"

_No one can. The Time-Streaming traitor could not. The False-God cannot._

"Why is that?" Kain asked. Raziel narrowed his eyes and watched Baal shrug. "How long have you been at the Pillars?"

At that, Baal grinned, every bit of his madness coming to the surface; Kain swallowed as the atmosphere seemed to become soaked with it. _Long enough for the False One to have forgotten all about me._

"That gives us one hell of an advantage," Raziel muttered.

"How so?"

"If that squid is unaware of this player's moves, he cannot anticipate anything from Baal. And Baal can do quite a bit from the looks of it," he explained and laughed. "I wish I could see that thing's face when it realizes what we can do."

"As amusing a thought it is, I am more concerned with the fact Baal has been away from the Pillars for almost a full night."

_It cannot see what it does not know to look for. Was it not surprised when you survived the removal of Janos' heart? It did not know that could happen so it did not know to look thus could not see it coming._

Kain thought about that for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "A permanently invisible player. And on our side. Very convenient for us."

Baal let the grin fall and stood. _You doubt me?_

"I merely have found that fortune rarely smiles that much on me."

Raziel folded his arms and leaned to whisper into Kain's ear. "He's crazier than a loon, Kain, and hears equally mad Hylden in his head almost constantly. Are we really all that fortunate?"

Kain nodded grimly. "Then we should proceed to the Seer's cabin. It is far but not so far we can not get there via the skies." He nodded at Raziel. "Follow me."

* * *

The Seer was surprised to say the least when Kain arrived as a flock of bats with Baal in tow. Kain landed in her front yard, ready to greet her; Baal landed on the edge of her roof and perched there for a moment, hanging almost off, holding on by his talons before moving out of sight. A third vampire landed beside Kain. This one she did not know. He was very handsome with features so striking that she almost did not notice his wings. She frowned. Hylden wings? Where did he get those?

Her door opened and she greeted Kain as he stepped inside, his mystery right behind him. "Hello again, Kain. What brings you back here?"

Kain looked at his companion and the Seer noticed a long history pass between them in that look. "I have located Baal. You were right; he was at the Pillars. It seems that by finding him, I have gained not one but two allies. Or rather gained a new one and rediscovered an old one. Seer, I would like to introduce my firstborn lieutenant, Raziel."

Raziel inclined his head respectfully and said in a voice that just about purred, "It is my pleasure, Seer."

She inclined her head in turn and said, "As it is mine." Her eyes slid from him back to Kain. "While I am glad to see you again, I find myself wondering why you are here."

"I am here to ask what you know of what Baal is calling the Three."

The Seer nodded. "You speak of the Scion, Sacrifice, and Seer."

"Then you know of them."

"I do. But you must understand all I know is from the whispers I have overheard. If you want to know more about them, you must then ask one who read them."

Kain shook his head. "That is impossible."

"Is it?"

"Only the Ancients would have that kind of knowledge and Janos is dead. Baal is too mad to answer any question properly. So yes, it is impossible."

The Seer closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. "You ought to remember when the Sarafan Lord tossed Janos into the Demon Dimension."

"And I do. What does that –"

"You have seen Baal's affinity for the dimension bending."

Kain bristled at the idea. "Are you truly proposing that I ask Baal to pull Janos out of the Demon Dimension as he falls?"

"I am."

"Can he do it?" Raziel asked. Kain and the Seer looked at him. "You have seen him. He seems unaware of what he does."

"But he does which is the important thing to remember."

Kain stared in mild amazement as his firstborn nodded, agreeing. "You don't really think this is a good idea, Raziel, do you?"

"What could happen, Kain? Best case scenario we get all the answers we ever needed."

"Yes and worst case we tear a hole in between the dimensions that can not be repaired."

A hand touched his arm lightly and he turned, startled to find Baal standing before him. _I can pull yours from a sword. Pulling thru time is easier. Let me do it._

"It is not worth—"

_A healed Nosgoth is not worth the risk? I know what I am doing._

Kain looked away from Baal's searching eyes and huffed. "If this fails –"

_You mean, if I fail. I will not._

"Baal," Raziel spoke softly. "What are you doing?" The Ancient looked at him, unsure of what he meant. "Do you know how to heal Nosgoth?"

_I do now._

_

* * *

_

AN: Thanks to those who review and thanks to those who read. And thank you Baal for not giving too much away. I don't write his dialog, he merely resonds.


	16. Chapter of the number 16

"What will he need to pull Janos out of the Demon Dimension?" Raziel asked the Seer.

"He shall need some of Janos'. You must visit Vorador."

"Is he still alive in this time?"

"He is."

Kain stood from where he had been resting. "Then we shall head to his manor. If he still lives, it still stands." And he swept from the room.

****

"You want what?"

Kain wanted to sigh in frustration; he had forgotten just how difficult it was dealing with the ancient vampire. "Something of Janos'. Since his aerial was destroyed, you are the only person who may have an item that suits our needs."

Vorador shook his head. "You are attempting to do the impossible."

"Baal believes he can do this."

"And you are inclined to trust him?" the green vampire snorted.

"I am. He has proved himself more powerful than I could have ever hoped for. His sanity is not an issue." Kain had been explaining the situation to Vorador for over twenty minutes and his patience was wearing very thin. "He believes that –"

"The fact that he is part Hylden does not trouble you?"

"I have sought out the Seer on a number of occasions. If I had an issue with Baal, I would have had one with her."

Vorador did not say anything for a long moment, gazing off into nothing. "I have been around for so long. I have hoped for so much only to lose it. I want to believe that Baal can do this, however, I find myself afraid of the consequences if he were to fail."

"The question here is not were I trust Baal, but if you do."

Vorador looked back at Kain who met his gaze and held it. He knew the Scion was speaking the truth: if he would only trust Baal, they could try. What harm was there in trying?

"What kind of item do you need?"

****

Raziel watched as Baal ran his cloven hands across the large books lining Vorador's library.

"What are you looking for?"

_I'm not sure yet. Worry not; I will know it when it comes to me._

He shifted uncomfortably and sighed. His time in the Reaver had been short but he was amazed at how quickly he had adjusted to the sensation. Having a physical body was causing him a surprising amount of discomfort. As a wraith, his body was not as sensitive to the air around him and now new sensations were taking up a lot of his attention in this new body.

A window was open and the breeze that lifted Baal's hair from his shoulders made Raziel shiver as it caressed his skin making his wings flex slightly. All of it was so new. So familiar.

_Here._

Raziel brought his attention back and refocused on Baal as the Ancient pulled out a well worn book in dark purple binding.

_This will do._

"What is it?" he asked with mild curiosity.

_I do not know but it will do._

****

AN: I'm not going to update this any more. I'm not getting any reviews and I'm finding it depressing that no one cares enough to review when it's so easy.


	17. Chapter of the number 17

"Baal says he can use the book for the summoning ritual. His lack of mentioning any other components makes me believe that it is all he needs," Raziel said. Kain nodded. He had not moved from his place in front of the window with the Pillars visible in the distance. "Kain?"

"Do you think it will help? Any of it?"

"Sire?"

"Do you think any of what we do will make any difference? Do you believe that all that we have worked for will have any effect? Can we really save Nosgoth?"

Raziel blinked at the out of character confession. "Does it matter? If you knew all of it was for nothing, would you stop?"

Kain straightened and gave his lieutenant a rare smile. "True. I would not stop. My devotion to Nosgoth is too strong for me to simply stand by."

"Devotion to Nosgoth? Have you become that delusional, Kain? Do you believe that you are Her benefactor? Truly?" Raziel said with a sly smirk. "Are you going to be there for … you know?" It seemed that the winged vampire was just as nervous as the other vampires were at meeting Janos again.

Kain glanced back at the Pillars and sighed. "I do wish to be there. I have not met Janos for several thousand years."

"Yes, I would want to be there at his first appearance. I understand the need to give the most Ancient of all vampires the proper impression – especially if the only time he had met you was when you were only four hundred years old and a tiny –"

"I'll have you be silent about things you don't know/"

Raziel waved his hand. "Yes, yes. I remember my younger brothers' young years clearly enough. I'm sure my guess is close enough to the mark." He gave his Lord a true smile. "Let's go. It is starting soon."

* * *

Ball held the purple booking his hands, head bent. Kain watched from a distance with Raziel standing next to him. Vorador was standing on the other side of the room, eyes fixed on Baal's crouched form. This setup made it easy for Kain to watch Vorador's reactions as well as watch Baal as he preformed the ritual. The green vampire held his jaw too tight to be casual; he was nervous about meeting his sire after so long.

Baal held the book in his hands, close to the floor head bent over just as he had when the ritual had begun. Kain frowned, impatient, and was about to speak up when the window exploded.

Vorador cursed and went to shield his face but there was no need; the glass had frozen in mid air like ice crystals suspended in water. Confused, the green vampire reached out and touched one. It moved slowly, revolving on an invisible axis.

"Amazing." He watched for a moment longer. "Something amazing."

Baal inhaled and his wings arched as an unnatural light filled the room. The light was a sickly green and the shadows it cast were grossly distorted stretching too far from their hosts' original form.

Kain shifted uncomfortably as the Hylden light illuminated Baal's form; the glow seemed to give the hybrid Hylden features.

The glass started to spin. All of it moved like a miniaturized galaxy; each a planet or moon revolving around Baal as though he was the black hole that pulled all of the otherwise lifeless masses into a single harmonious movement. And like a black hole, the shards moved closer until they morphed into a second skin around Baal. The glass seemed to congeal as it melted and glowed brighter and brighter until the on lookers were forced to look away. For a perfect moment the light shown through their eyelids then it faded and something very heavy hit the ground.

Kain opened his eyes in time to see Janos Audron pull back and strike the still crouching Baal.

Janos pulled back. "How can you let that monster in your home, Vorador?"

Taken back, Vorador looked as if he sire had hit him. "He saved you from –"

"If it meant the Hylden would not brake free, I would have willingly given my life."

Kain had enough. "This is the Father of all Vampires? I must be honest, Janos, I am deeply disappointed."

Janos turned on the vampire, who had been partly hidden in the shadows, and growled. "Who are you?"

Kain, never one to pass up a dramatic entrance, stepped forward allowing the shadows to slip over his already imposing features and into the light where Janos could see him. "I am Kain, old one. You will have known me as the Scion of Balance."

Janos paused in his rage, letting it sink in. "You? Scion?"

"I do not need you to believe my destiny. I need very little from you." Kain stopped and studied the Ancient for a moment. "All I need from you is information."

Recovering, Janos hissed, "I will not help you – Scion or no – if you ally yourself with that." And Vorador followed as Janos left the room.

Baal had not moved from his position on the floor. He did not even try to stem the flow of the blood from his torn lip.

"What do we do now?" Raziel asked. "Janos was going to tell us about the prophecies. Vorador doesn't know enough."

"No," Kain mused, crouching down to wipe Baal's lip clean. The hybrid looked up at Kain's touch, letting him see his lip had already healed. "Vorador was right about one thing though: you are amazing." Addressing his first born, he continued, "No, Vorador does not know enough. But think, who else has the same knowledge we need but one who studied as a Pillar Guardian?"

"Who are you thinking of?"

_Mortainus._

"Only Moebius and Mortainus were taught by the Ancients and I very much doubt Moebius would be interested or willing to aid us." Kain stood. "Finding him will be our next goal."

"That will require a different era than this one," Raziel said, ignoring the sounds of Janos and Vorador shouting at each other. The blue vampire had been so important to him for so long; he had killed Kain for Janos. Now he found himself ashamed of the Ancient's behavior as though it reflected on himself.

Helping Baal to his feet, Kain proclaimed, "Then we shall find a way to move into an era that suits us better."


	18. Chapter of the number 18

AN: So I had this on my hard drive for quite some time but never noticed it. Sorry! But I am still working on this and it will get completed at some point.

* * *

Life, or what passed for life for vampires, had suddenly become terrifyingly easy. It made Kain think and rethink his decision to allow Baal to help him so closely but he just could not allow such a valuable asset leave. Who knew where Baal would go or what he would do. He might be recruited to the wrong side and Kain just couldn't let that happen. Kain knew he needed to keep a firm grip on such power. With that realization, he also knew that he was really at the whim of said power.

Kain eyed the portal. Baal told Raziel that it led to Mortainus in a better time frame than the one they were currently in. While Kain believed this, he worried at how easily Baal had conjured the portal.

"No, you stay here." Kain said, finally coming to a decision.

"What?" Raziel replied sounding scandalized.

Kain's real reason for having his son stay was two fold. One was "I need to you stay here. Keep an eye on Janos and Vorador. I do not trust either but you seemed to have a relationship with Janos that just may get us our Prophecies." The second was that Baal did not talk to Kain when Raziel was around and Kain needed to know exactly what the Hybrid was saying.

Raziel sighed but agreed and Kain led Baal through the portal.

The sense of disorientation was familiar and felt right. Wherever, or whenever, Baal had sent them, the vortex felt like the others Kain had used.

With each passing miracle Kain found himself believing in Baal more and more and that might be a problem if Kain was wrong.

Stepping out of the portal, Kain located Baal before moving on. It was more important to know where the Hybrid was than to know where the portal had set him. The blue Hylden looked around for a moment before heading off to, Kain assumed, find Mortainus. They walked down completely empty hallways with tall suits of Saraphan armor filling the niche between each stained window. There were no voices drifting down to them, no sounds of footfalls, armored or otherwise, echoing down to their ears. The Great Sanctuary of the Saraphan seemed completely abandoned.

Except for the light that was glowing softly out of one room. Baal walked right up to the open threshold but did not enter. He simply stood there, waiting Kain realized. He was waiting for the vampire to go first. And once Kain stepped over the threshold, Baal followed him.

Seated at a large desk of dark oak was none other than the Necromancer himself. The Guardian had his back to them when they entered but he had noticed them. He stopped working and lifted his head ever so slightly. "What brings you here, Kain?" he asked, voice deep and, Kain was now old enough to notice, completely broken.

"The Ancient's Prophecies. I need to know what they say about the Three," Kain said, feeling strangely drained in the presence of his creator.

Mortainus turned and drew back a little at not Kain but at the sight of Baal. "My Gods. You have survived?" Baal, for his part, paid the human no attention.

"He has and thus far has been invaluable in aiding me," Kain spoke, voice commanding, hoping to draw the Death Guardian's attention back to him. The Scion was finding it harder to keep everyone's attention on himself when traveling with Baal but he needed the hybrid with him. "But now I am in need of you, Mortainus, for you once studied with the Ancients and know something of their prophecies."

The Guardian turned to look at his yet to be created undead son. "I know who and what you are, Kain, Scion of Balance, even though I have not yet made you. In fact, your visit is well timed; six of our Circle are in session deep within this very stronghold. Moebius has taken Malek to see to something else. Just what I am not sure. But this does mean we can talk with out being molested for our troubles." He stood and leaned forward to light one of the many candles that covered part of his desk. Clearly, Mortainus had spent long hours here, working on something without the aid of the sun to illuminate his workspace as a good sized portion of his work table had been completely over taken by melted wax, some of the used candles so old they had combined into the table to fill in all the cracks and scratches in the grain of the ancient wood. The room was otherwise just as any room in the damnable stronghold; comprised of stone all around and ill lit, it made for a poor study.

Baal ran a hand along the rough stones of the wall and slowly stopped to stare into the flame of the newest lit candle; something in its flicker of light seemed to hold the hybrid captive. Both Kain and Mortainus watched him for a moment before his pose became that of stone and they moved on to discuss the reason for Kain's early arrival.

"The Ancients' had many prophecies; only one mentioned the Three. They are the Scion, the Seer and the Sacrifice."

"I know that part," Kain said, starting to feel as though he were running around in circles.

Mortainus seemed to ignore him. "The Scion is you, clearly. You will rebalance the world with the Pillars at its heart. By your powers, the vampires will retake the world and there will be complete harmony." He took his seat again and pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment. "The Scion is the only clear stated one. The other two are hinted at. I have pieced parts together and I believe the Sacrifice is the soul from the Reaver blade. I am not sure how-"

"Baal has already pulled the soul out."

The only human in the room glanced at the still Baal before continuing. "I believe the Seer is Baal."

Kain frowned. "How did you get that?"

"The Seer is part of both the Scion and Sacrifice. You are one of the last vampire guardians. Baal is one of the last of his kinds as well. Janos may be dead now but the way time plays out, he will be revived. Thus making Baal one of the last Ancients. Then there is the Hylden Seer, again making Baal one of the last Hylden," Mortainus explained.

"You believe that this dual nature makes Baal," Kain had to pause to remember just what he had been told, "both a continuation and a pawn?"

"Baal once told me that I was a pawn just as he was. But while I am being used by a malevolent entity, Baal is following the whims of a more pure and uncorrupted force." He stopped talking for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. "I believe one of the voices Baal can hear is the Wheel of Fate."

Kain felt his shoulders stiffen. He recalled standing on the Wheel of Fate; had it appeared sentient to him? If he had really listened, could he had heard a voice talking however softly? No, it had appeared to him a dead stone slab, incapable of communication. There had been no sound in that chamber, not even his own voice had sounded to his ears.

But sound was coming to them now: foot falls from the hallway. Mortainus froze; clearly this was not part of his plan. Kain glanced at the door, unsure of what to do. Depending on who it was, he could kill them, but the Saraphan Stronghold held several people he could not.

The foot steps were coming closer and increasing in volume as seconds passed. Kain shifted his weight and reached for the Reaver slung across his shoulders, ready to dispatch whomever came through the door. But as his talons tightened on the grip, the person's scent reached his keen nose and he hissed at the familiar smell of smoke, rancid oils and dust. Moebius was the one approaching.

If the Time Streamer saw him here, now, centuries early, any edge Kain had gained with Baal would be destroyed and that filthy beast hanging above the Wheel of Fate would know. But nothing was coming to him to save the situation. No idea of what to do; with nowhere to hide and no time to run, Kain was starting to be concerned for their situation. However, as the blasted Streamer appeared at the doorway, Kain found himself suddenly behind Baal with midnight wings held away from both of them, blocking Moebius' view.

As Mortainus addressed his fellow Guardian, Kain noticed a couple pure white feathers buried among the blue black expanse of Baal's two pairs of wings.

"Moebius! What-?" Mortainus started but Moebius shook his serpentine staff at him, cutting him off.

"Don't bother with the pleasantries, Death keeper, tragedy has struck," the bald man snapped, not even glancing around the room. But still how could he miss the two large figures in the corner? "That pestilence Vorador has ambushed our fellow Pillar Guardians. Inside our very stronghold."

Something in Mortainus' posture dropped; his mouth opened, but no sound came from it. He seemed in shock at what Moebius was implying. "What?"

"Vorador has massacred six of our number. Malek is fortunate enough to only be cracked over the helm by the vampire," Moebius continued, as indifferent to his remaining Guardian's shock as to the two vampires not four feet from him. Why did he not see Kain and Baal? "We have also lost Malek's finest inquisitors."

Mortainus stood, looking about ready to kill, and Kain suddenly realized when he was; Vorador's massacre of the Circle and the deaths of six of the Saraphan could only place the era he now inhabited as almost half a millennia before his birth. As to what killed the six inquisitors, only an enraged Raziel could have done that in this time. Kain checked himself before laughing out loud; whatever magic was keeping him and Baal from being noticed by the Streamer would should not cover something so noticeable as his deep chuckle.

Moebius seemed to realize he had pushed Mortainus to his limit with his news. "I will leave you to collect your thoughts," and he left.

Mortainus closed the giant doors to his study and leaned against the wood. "I sometimes think Moebius does not realize that only he has enough time to come to grips with every tragedy before it transpires. I must morn my fellow Guardians but after." His white eyes turned to frown at the pair in the corner. "Why could Moebius not see you?"

_Blind __men __only __see __what __God __sees __fit __to __gift __them.__  
_  
Kain sighed at the riddle and stepped out from behind the Hylden's wings. "What does that mean?"

The beast can only see what it looks for. Baal bared his teeth and pulled his wings tight to his suddenly ridge body as the Hylden decided to speak up once more.

_Dead __men __tell __no __tales._

_Remember __sight __from __memory._

_The __Wheel __with __always __turn._

_No __help __there._

_Nor __none __here._

_Blind __Gods __leading __blind __men.__  
_  
Kain glanced at Mortainus who was frowning even more. "Baal, are you telling us that Moebius can only see what the Elder God allows him to see. And as the God can not see you, Moebius can not see you?"

It was a Hylden voice that answered. _Smart __one __this_.

The two Guardians looked at each other. "Well that's something, at least."

"The Three, Mortainus," Kain reminded gently.

"Yes, you are the Scion, Baal is the Seer, and whatever poor retch was in the Reaver is the Sacrifice," Mortainus muttered, shakily taking his seat again. "There is a ceremony that can rest reality, so something akin to that. It is all very vague. But the Seer is used as a catalyst and conduit for the Wheel to rewrite reality." The human looked up and met Kain's inhuman` gaze. "I am sorry, but prophecies are always so vague and this one can be interpreted in so many ways. I wish I could be of more help." He glanced at the door before leafing through his desk. "This is everything I have on it. Good luck, Scion." He handed Kain the worn parchment from before. "I wish I could have had more to do with the salvation of Nosgoth."

Kain took the parchment and nodded. "You have done more to aid in Her salvation that you may realize. Good bye, Mortainus."


End file.
